La perdida de la hombría
by Reiner Rubin
Summary: Han pasado tres años y Ranma sigue sufriendo por la maldición, desesperado será capaz de todo por volver a ser normal ¿Podrá lograrlo? el precio es estar una noche con Kuno y ceder a sus más fervientes deseos.
1. El deseo

Era uno de esos días lluviosos dónde todos se quedan en sus casas a tomar una taza de té mientras se platica con la familia, dónde se desempolvan las películas y se comparte un buen tazón de udon. Este era el día elegido por Kuno Tatewaki para hacer limpieza general en sus archivos privados. Aquellas reliquias que compraba por más de 1200 yens si Nabiki se portaba considerada, pero aquellos momentos de lujuria y erotismo lo valían.

-Sasuke contéstame un pregunta.

Kuno tenía apocas personas a quién recurrir, él no entendía porque alguien tan popular y apuesto era rehuido por las personas, seguramente era envidia ese era el costo de su popularidad y debía pagarlo.

-Como usted ordene señor - Se limpio la frente con la manga, cada vez que su amo le hacia una petición de tal índole lo hacía transpirar de manera descontrolada. Nunca sabía que esperar de su amo. Era una caja de sorpresas, no, de pandora.

-Vamos Sasuke no te pongas tan nervioso, está vez no te pediré una cita con Akane Tendo o la pelirroja, sólo quiero que me respondas algo ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que conozco a la chica del cabello de fuego?

- 3 años justo y exactamente señor.

- ¿Y...?

-Una cita, otras miles frustradas - para esto Kuno tenía el ceño fruncido- bueno... Es que los interrumpen.. dos intentos de beso, 2634 fotos, 50 en tamaño natural, 100 en posters, 676 abrazos, 1002 golpes...

-Sasuke, para para, lo que no entiendes es que la pelirroja al ser muy tímida le cuesta profesar su amor sincero hacia a mi, al igual que Akane Tendo - haciendo su particular gesto de mano- Soy tan irresistible que las comprendo ¡ja!. Sabes, hoy contabilizando mis reliquias me di cuenta que ya no es suficiente verlas en foto, ya no me causa la misma excitación de los primeros días, las necesito en persona, ¡mis amores vengan a mi que yo las voy a estrechar con todo, todo mi amor aaaaaaah!

-Señor, ¿necesita algo más? ¿ me puedo retirar?- Sasuke tenía que huir antes de que se viera atrapado por las fantasías eróticas de su amo, ya lo había pagado muy caro la vez que se le ocurrió ponerse una peluca pelirroja, sólo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Si tuvieras que elegir a una cual sería?

-¿ Entre Akane Tendo y la pelirroja, señor? Bueno... Ambas son muy hermosas, pero yo... personalmente yo...

-Sí vamos, vamos.

-Yo...escogería a la chica pelirroja, es que es tan salvajemente sexy, esa cabellera intensa, esos ojos azules, esas piernas esos sen..

- Ya te puedes retiraaaar - frunciendo aún más el ceño. Contesta lo que se te pide, de otra manera me vas a hacer pensar que has estado viendo mi colección privada de fotos sensuales de la chica pelirroja ¡y eso no se lo permito a nadieeeeeeeeeeee! - Corría tras Sasuke con su sable de madera agitándolo una y otra vez sin suerte alguna - Que escurridizo es, se me escapó.

En el dojo de la familia Tendo se había tomado una taza calientita de t,. se había conversado sobre que ya era tiempo de que ocurriera una boda y se habían desempolvado antiquísimas películas del maestro Happosai, por cierto todas de alto contenido erótico, eso sí en blanco y negro, y claro habían cenado un delicioso udon preparado por Kasumi.

-Ay no puede ser no puede ser porque no quisieron verlas, son tan bonitas, las mujeres de aquel tiempo tenían más de donde agarrar. El sostén de Afrodita es un clásico - pataleaba descontroladamente - Es una joya del cine.

-Maestro por favor contrólese, no ve que esto es como el castillo de la pureza. -Decía el señor Soun muy indignado.

-Además quién va querer ver eso, viejo asqueroso - corraboro Ranma - Yo ya me voy a dormir mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano y no estoy para escuchar necedades.

- Si creo que haré lo mismo - Dijo Akane levantándose apresuradamente.- Ranma si no estás a la hora me voy sin ti te lo advierto.

-Tú eres la que no estás a tiempo, siempre te tengo que andar esperando -mintió cínicamente. Y usted que me ve viejo degenerado.

- Ranma por favoooor, ya que no vimos las películas modelame estas pantaletas di que chiii, te vas a ver preciosaa.

- No estoy para sus burlas, que no entiende que soy hombre, así que dejemeeee en paz - Con un puntapie lo mando a la luna.

Ya era pasada la madrugada y Ranma no podía dormir gracias a los ronquidos de su papá panda, tal vez no era por eso, siempre había dormido con un tronco con ellos, era porque ya habían pasado tres años desde que vivía con aquella maldición que le había causado tantos problemas, trastornado completamente su vida al grado de no poder presentarse ante su mamá y sincerizarse con Akane.

-Para mi papá es muy fácil, pareciera ser que no le molesta convertirte en panda pero para mi es una tortura despertar y pensar en que momento me caerá agua fría, cuanto pasan tan sólo unas horas sin convertirme en chica es suerte, medio día es ganancia y más de 24 horas un milagro. Para colmo tengo que soportar el acoso de Kuno, como puede ser tan idiota para ser el único en la escuela que no sabe de mi situación, la vez que le traté de explicar creyó que cuando soy mujer soy la amante de mi parte masculina, solo un idiota como Kuno puede crear semejante historia. Le sigue al acoso del viejo, pareciera que no le importa mi condición... Tantas cosas he tenido que sufrir sin olvidar que Nabiki saca constantes ganacias de las fotos que me toma y haber tenido que usar un feo y ajustado leotardo por la tonta de Akane. Akane pareciera ser lo único bueno que hay en mi vida, yo sé que no le molestaría estar conmigo sin haberme recuperado pero yo por librarme de esa maldición soy capaz de hacer todo, de todo por librarme de esta maldición - De pronto recibió un golpazo proveniente del futón de su papá

- Deja dormir - decía el primer letrerito de papá panda - escuché todo - decía el segundo cartelito - si crees que para mi es fácil recuerda la vez que tuve que comer lo que cocinaba a Akane porque me hice pasar por mascota cuando nos buscó tu madre - decía el tercer cartelito.

Eran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada y todavía había personas sin conciliar el sueño.

- Mi chica pelirroja eres tan ardiente, como desearía tenerte aquí mi vida - lo decía mientras abrazaba un poster tamaño natural de Ranma - Aaaaaaah por estar una noche con la pelirroja de mis sueños soy capaz de hacer todo, de todo por estar una noche con la pelirroja de mis sueños.

.


	2. La intermediaria

Empezaba otro caótico día en el dojo de los Tendo. Kasumi recogía los cuencos vacíos del desayuno con sus finísimas manos, el Maestro Hapossai había comenzado el ritual que llevaba a cabo tres veces al día de apreciar sus "tesoros", Henma y Soun empezaban una partida de shogi dónde el ganador sería este último, mientras Nabiki partía hacia la escuela ya que sabía que esperar a Ranma y Akane era matarse para llegar a la escuela sin retardos.

-Ranmaaa te lo advertí me voy sin ti, ya me canse de llegar rayando la hora que no puedes ser una persona puntual, para ser maestro de artes marciales también eso cuenta, no solo la fuerza bruta. Cretino.

-Akane espera un momento – Kasumi le tendía sus almuerzos – Creo que deberías ser más amable con Ranma no esta bien que te comportes así hermana, ya eres toda una mujercita y algún día el será tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos.

La cara de Akane era una mezcla de miedo e incredibilidad, tenía que aceptar que Kasumi era la más objetiva de las tres pero no le gustaban esa clase de consejos, la hacían avergonzarse hasta las amígdalas y por otro lado ella era una especie de madre que la hacía recapacitar.

-¿Entonces crees que debo de ser tierna y amorosa? Por favor, Ranma no ha tenido ningún tipo de consideración hacia a mi, y ya me voy porque va pensar que lo estoy esperando -dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué decías? – y el rey de Roma que por la ventana se asoma.

La temporada de lluvias era la época más odiada por Ranma, esta vez a él y Akane se les ocurrió tomar el almuerzo de bajo de un árbol cuando de pronto sin ninguna invitación la lluvia hizo su aparición.

-Te dije Akane que no era buena idea, eres una testaruda ahora como me voy a bañar si los baños de hombres es tan en reparación, ya que, tendré que ir a buscar agua caliente en otro lado.

-Como iba saber que de pronto iba caer una aguacero, el día estaba tan soleado, es una lástima que se haya hechado a perder. Espera, voy a conseguirte un poco de agua caliente y vamos al cuarto de limpieza.

Para la mala suerte de Ranma cuando es mujer y también como hombre, los baños estaban pegados al salón de Kuno y Nabiki.

-Oh linda pelirroja no sabes como te he añorado, estos días sin ti me vuelven loco – Lo decía refiriéndose al largo fin de semana y abrazándola sorpresivamente.

-Por Dios hoy si es mi día de mala suerte –Dándole un puñetazo en la cara y pegándose él mismo en la frente- Que quieres Kuno, ya me voy Kuno –tomando a Akane de la mano que apenas salía del baño de mujeres.

-Espera Pelirroja, por favor te lo ruego acepta salir conmigo –abrazándola desde la altura de los pechos - Soy capaz de darte todo lo que me pidas por un día a tu lado. Akane Tendo mi amor, no te pongas celosa te prometo que después tú y yo tendremos una cita romántica, es que a ti te veo diario y cuando tengo estas escasas oportunidades no puedo dejar escapar a la pelirroja.

Las contestaciones fueron unas patadas voladoras por parte de ambos, ya la habían perfeccionado a tal grado que lo hacían sincronizadamente.

-Ni quién quiera salir contigo- Decía una Akane furica.

-Te odiooo - Un Ranma con la mayor cara de asco que jamás podría poner excepto si Mikado lo volviera a besar.

-No me olviden por favoooor – Contesto Kuno por los aires.

Kuno tendría que utilizar otra estrategia si quiere salir con Ranma, la anterior vez fue gracias a la espada manganmaru así que esta vez se las tendría que ver por su cuenta. Pero cómo, se preguntaba.

-Nabiki tendo, te cite aquí porque tengo un favor muy especial que pedirte – Solemnemente y adelantándose a Nabiki sacó la billetera porque nada en la vida era gratis.

-Sólo si me invitas otro helado - Serenamente y sin esperar respuesta mando a llamar al mesero- Por favor uno doble de chocolate premier con crema batida. Gracias. –Decía la cínica acabándose el primero.

-Eres una abusiva pero está bien, aparte te pagaré por tus servicios. Lo que quiero y es de vital importancia para mi es que me consigas una cita a solas con cabellos de fuego.

-Mmm Kuno, creo que esta vez es un trabajo imposible hasta para mi, para salir con Ranma tendrías mm como te diré no creo que acepte de nuevo salir contigo de buenas a primeras, no sé tal vez tendrías que vencerla en una batalla así ella se obsesionaría por saber que entrenamiento hiciste o tener algo que ella deseara…

-Todos tienen su precio Nabiki y tú debes de servir como intermediaria entre ella y yo -enfatizando con un golpe en la mesa.

-Si tanto dices amarla no creo que el dinero sea la opción aunque si surtiría efecto conmigo y tampoco creo que le llegues fácilmente al precio -Nabiki para las finanzas era un az, tanto así que era la primera en su clase - Pero creo saber que quiere la pelirroja y como soy muy generosa esto tan solo te va costar 7000 yens, en moneda si es posible.

-Nabikiiiiiiiiiiiii todo tiene un límite.

- Y un precio. Tómalo o déjalo.

En el dojo Ranma hacía sus ejercicios de meditación, era el único lado dónde podía estar tranquilo o bueno eso creía.

-¡Qué!, ¿Qué Kuno quiere volver a salir conmigo? Ni en sueños- lo decía mientras meditaba de cabeza- Yo pensé que le había quedado muy claro el día de hoy.

-Pues no, él va insistir. Dime Ranma, ¿no te gustaría regresar a Jusenkyo? si sales una vez con Kuno el sería capaz de pagarte lo que quieras, a mi me dio 7000 por preguntarte algo que ya se y a ti te daría lo que pidieras. Lo tienes bajo tus encantos ja-ja-ja.

-Nabiki, como eres capaz de hacer eso -Akane hacía su aparición con ropa de entrenamiento y su cinta en la frente -no ves que bastantes problemas ya tiene sin hacer nada.

-Ranma- Ignorando el comentario de Akane- piénsalo con un día a su lado tú serías normal, es un precio muy bajo el que tienes que pagar. Bien, me marcho, espero tu respuesta.

-Ya me imagino si fuera yo, tener que soportar a Kuno, ese cabeza hueca. Si tanto le gusta hacer de Celestina que se vaya a un programa de citas.

-Ranma…bueno...Sí sólo es salir con él…yo te ayudaría…es que mira.. no te vayas a enojar por favor -alejándose de su campo de alcance.

-Ni digas más Akane, como puedes ser capaz de tan solo pensarlo – cayendose estrepitosamente de su pose de meditación- Mira antes que nada soy hombre, de tan solo pensar estar en una cita en plano romántico con Kuno me da nauseas.

-¿Pero ya lo has hecho anteriormente? ¿no? -juntado sus dedos indices nerviosamente- En esta vez sólo sé más precavido y ya, yo te puedo cuidar y hasta tener agua caliente en caso de que se quiera sobrepasar y...

-No es tan sencillo, recuerda que como mujer pierdo fuerza y si la anterior vez estuvo apunto de besarme, imaginate que va querer esta vez –Ranma se imaginaba acechado por un Kuno lobo y el vestido de encantadora doncella – No, no –tratando de alejar esos malos pensamientos con las manos- Me rehúso a ser parte del plan de Nabiki.

Ring, ring.

-¿Bueno? Sí habla a la casa de la familia Tendo, soy Kasumi ¿disculpa con quién desea hablar? con Nabiki, espere un momento. Nabiki te habla el joven Kuno Tatewaki dice que es por un asunto urgente –Lo decía mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras.

-Oh gracias hermana no te molestes en subir, que rápido que querrá ¿sí Kuno? ¿qué no sólo deseas una cita sino también una noche con ella? Que hombre tan atrevido – decía esto último mientras dejaba caer el teléfono y sus ojos se desorbitaban.

-Nabiki, Nabiki ¿estás bien? que tienes –decía Kasumi mientras la sentaba en la silla mas cercana y colgaba el teléfono.

Esto era un reto que ni la misma Nabiki por todo el dinero del mundo iba a lograrlo, porque Kuno no iba pedir una noche con la pelirroja para jugar cartas o contarle historias de terror, era obvio. Sólo si se la mandara sedada…


	3. Rosa Roja Primera parte

Kuno caminaba entre el jardín de rosas rojas que estaba al lado de el de rosas negras de su hermana Kodachi. Él ya aseguraba que iba a cumplir su más perverso deseo, era tan cabeza hueca que creía que una persona tan orgullosa como Ranma se iba a dejar deslumbrar por el dinero, tal vez era entendible que él no lo supiera porque no conocía nada de Ranma hombre ni mucho menos de la Ranma mujer, pero en el fondo sus intenciones no eran tan sólo carnales sólo que su personalidad no le ayudaba mucho y menos en los terrenos amorosos.

-Sasuke saca mi smoking-decía Kuno con la mayor cara de felicidad del mundo mientras cortaba una rosa roja de manera que no se picara con ninguna de las espinas.

¿Uu..un smoking señor?-quedándose sin aliento. Sasuke sabía que sólo para dos ocasiones Kuno sacaría un smoking: navidad o…

-Así es, si eso mismo que tú estás pensando. Hace algún tiempo te dije que si tuviera una noche con la pelirroja desenfundaría mi smoking nuevo -Diciendo todo eso con cara de orgullo -pero creo que Nabiki Tendo es muy incompetente -poniendo cara de martirio- así que tal vez debería ir en persona, le hable y aún no tenía nada resuelto. Me pregunto si estaré haciendo bien las cosas. Tal vez tenga que ir hablar con el padre de Ranma para hacerlo más oficial, tal vez hasta me tenga que casar con ella ja-ja – Haciendo la señal de la victoria mientras fantasea con la pelirroja y él vestido de novios –Sí señor, tal vez me estoy confundiendo y la pelirroja no es tan liberal como creía pero es que tenemos una relación explosiva, cuando la veo siento descargas eléctricas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

-Señor Tatewaki eso de las descargas fue porque la señorita Kodachi oculto en ese cinto un negativo con fotos comprometedoras de ella y Ranma Saotome y cuando la pelirroja se lo trató de quitar resulta que solo podía lograrlo sumergiéndolo en agua caliente para evitar las descargas.

- Sasuke cállate cuando pida tu opinión hablas.

Para distraer a Ranma un poco de las proposiciones indecorosas de Kuno, Akane había decidido invitarlo a tomar un tentempié para antes de la cena al puesto de Ukyo. Ella para bien o para mal sabía cuanto le gustaba a este la comida y la compañía de Ukyo.

-Creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto, ya mucho me he arriesgado pero ¿Qué mucho sería una cita con él por recuperarme para siempre de este maleficio? Un mal menor para un beneficio mayor. Que diablos estoy pensando, no puedo creer que me estoy auto convenciendo, no Ranma no si tu padre te oyera se avergonzaría de ti.

-¿Qué tienes Ranma has estado muy pensativo en el trayecto hacia aquí, es más ni siquiera te has acabado tu okonomiyaki mixto.

- Sí Ranma ¿qué no te gusta como los preparo? ¿hay algo mal en la salsa?- A Ukyo le angustiaba que su cliente número uno no le hubiera dicho ni un solo comentario relacionado con su okomokiyaki y mucho más que no le estuviera pidiendo el segundo.

-No te preocupes Ukyo tus okomiyakis están tan sabrosos como siempre. Lo que pasa es que Ranma esta así desde la tarde porque Kuno quiere volver a salir con él y se ha tornado muy persistente, ahora hasta le está ofreciendo llevarlo a Jusenkyo.

-Vaya eso sí que es un problema-Decía Ukyo mientras se quedaba contemplando a Ranma – Pero piensa Ranma que saldrías del paso si aceptas salir con él-siendo lo más optimista posible.

-¡Akane! Porque tenías que decirlo, no ves que me da vergüenza y justo a Ukyo. Aún no sé como voy hacerle para solucionarlo, cada vez más me esta hartando esa situación.

Ranma siempre había tenido a Ukyo en una especie de altar, más que ser una de sus candidatas a esposa era una amiga fiel que siempre lo había ayudado.

-Diciéndole la verdad o aceptando salir con él -Ukyo tenía el don de la palabra.

-Pero cómo, ya lo hemos intentado, he sido lo mas cínico del mundo y aún así sigue sin comprender. Tendré que ir a hablar con él hoy mismo no hay otro remedio.

Perdonen por una actualización tan corta, mañana pondré la continuación. muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.


	4. Rosa Roja Segunda parte

En una "salita" (porque en la casa de los Tatewaki nada era modesto) de estilo occidental se disponían pequeños pastelitos y pastas en una bandeja de plata mientras Kodachi servía té verde de la manera más refinada posible que Ranma jamás hubiera visto. Aquella muchacha llevaba puesto un kimono turquesa con un asombroso diseño de un río y peces bordados en plata mientras el obi de un color esmeralda estaba atado complejamente. Ranma era consciente del gran atractivo de Kodachi sólo que no olvidaba que esta completamente loca.

-Oh mi amado Ranma gracias por venir a visitarme a esta tu casa. Toma, aquí esta tu té, espero que sea de tu agrado.

-No Kodachi debe de haber una confusión, yo estaba buscando a tu hermano y tu.. tu -Kodachi se le acercaba peligrosamente con aquellos labios de loto y esos ojos violeta - por favor avísale que lo estoy buscando- Mientras se alejaba nerviosamente.

-Comprendo que te pongas nervioso -sonrojándose- seguramente vienes a oficializar nuestra relación, ay Ranma mi amor no sabes como he esperado este día. Jajaja – reía chillonamente.

-No es eso es que… - pensando- tanto hermana como hermano están completamente locos, aunque me libere de Kuno como mujer no me podré librar de Kodachi.

-Esta bien mi vida voy a llamarlo mientras tanto iré a cocinarte algo especial, debes de cenar con nosotros ¿sí? y toma tu té no se te vaya a enfriar.

Tomar el té de Kodachi significaba una parálisis temporal o convulsiones, incluso lo que preparaba podría ser más dañino que la comida de Akane y no se podía arriesgar.

-¡Ranma Saotome! así que has venido a verme -señalándolo con su espada de madera- espero que seas breve porque tu visita no es grata para esta casa, la deshonras.

Ranma pensaba como aquel chico podía odiarlo y amarlo al mismo tiempo tan apasionadamente, por un momento le gustaría verle la cara mientras se transformaba en chica frente a sus ojos, tal vez pensaría que estaba haciendo magia o que había secuestrado a su amor, por eso ya no había vuelto a insistir en desengañarlo. Su vida era una sátira desde hace tres años, y justo enfrente de él tenía la solución si tan sólo dejará por unas horas su orgullo nuevamente, él se libraría de ese cabeza hueca para siempre.

-Créeme que ver tu carota no es lo más encantador del mundo, Kuno -al fin rompiendo con ese incómodo silencio mostrando cara de desenfado- Seré claro. Deja de acosar a la pelirroja, entiéndelo de una vez por todas ella nunca será tuya. Ni te ilusiones ni la busques más, no quiero verme obligado a volver a pelear contigo, sabes llega a ser patético- Dándose la media vuelta y caminando lentamente, sabía que Kuno iba a tardar en asimilar las cosas, como siempre.

-Ranma Saotome, espera –abriendo la boca y volviéndola a cerrar -Yo sé que en ocasiones parezco una persona desenfrenada, y un mujeriego, pero lo que siento por la pelirroja es auténtico. Y si tú estás comprometido con Akane Tendo no tienes nada que ofrecerle a Ranma.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y mucho menos la seriedad de Kuno, ¿Será que por primera vez estaba hablando con el verdadero Kuno?

-¿Y Akane? ¿ya no la amas? –preguntaba sin pensar, por un momento creyó conmoverse ante tal confesión.

-Esta ves tú ganas. También estoy conciente que no puedo tenerlas a las dos, por eso he decidido salir oficialmente con la pelirroja,y te advierto soy capaz de volver a entrenar con el pervertido del maestro Hapossai para vencerte y liberarla de tu yugo (aún piensa que la pelirroja es esclavizada por Ranma),

Kuno por fin había tomado una decisión respecto a sus sentimientos y Ranma no lo podía creer. Está vez no tenía palabras ni golpes y sin que se diera cuenta su enemigo, este le había ganado al dejarlo sin armas, completamente indefenso.


	5. El acuerdo

"La casserole"

Era un restaurante tipo de chalet con techos bajos, ventanas con vitrales de colores, apenas una luz tenue iluminaba el lugar. Ese restaurante francés era visitado frecuentemente por hombres de negocios; los tratos más importantes ocurrían ahí y Nabiki no se podía perder aquella atmósfera y mucho menos la excelente cocina francesa.

- Escúchame, antes de que quieras algo con la pelirroja debes tentarla. –Sonriendo maliciosamente - Como la carnada al pez, el alcohólico al alcohol y Ranma a Jusenkyo. Si le ofreces eso créeme que tendrás tu cita pero si deseas más, Kuno, nunca lo tendrás.

- A ver si te entendí –poniendo los ojos en blanco- La carnada al pez, el alcohólico al alcohol… Nabiki no entiendo sé clara -rascándose la cabeza - ¿Qué es jusenkyo? Y sobre mis asuntos privados con cabellos de fuego los tendré que tratar con ella, Nabiki. Lo que tu no sabes es que en ocasiones anteriores ha estado a punto de sucumbir a mis encantos por eso debes de encargarte que sólo seamos ella y yo, y el mesero, bueno yo me estoy encargando, he escogido un lugar muy especial para esta ocasión, es una propiedad que tenemos en Kyoto y ha pertenecido a mi familia por más de cien años, es nuestra casa de descanso. Creo que a Ranma le gustará saber más de mi y mi familia, además de que tenemos unos magníficos jardines, en fin el escenario ideal.

- Ignorando sus falsas aclaraciones y su plano romántico - Tenías que ser tonto. Te debí haber citado en una agencia de viajes porque no creo que tengas ni la más remota idea de dónde está China, pero bueno no me podía perder de una deliciosa comida francesa ni la fama que tiene aquí sobre cerrar los negocios más importantes de todo el Japón- viendo alrededor a ejecutivos con trajes de carácter, ella en algunos años se imaginaba sentada rodeada de aquellos poderosos hombres.

Mientras tanto en el comedor del Dojo Tendo

- Ranma que tienes, desde ayer en la cena andas muy callado, no pudo ser más malo que costumbre el encuentro con Kuno - Recostada sobre unos almohadones mientras ojeaba revistas de moda - si siempre te dice lo mismo.

- Si Akane, si –irritado - hoy dijo algo diferente, dijo que te iba va a dejar en libertad o algo así e insinuó que yo era un sometedor de mujeres y que está interesando en tener una relación formal con la pelirroja – se mencionaba en tercera persona porque deseaba arduamente no tener que ser él – bueno al menos hasta que te vuelva a ver.

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio o si? Jajajajaa que buen chiste. Pues ya era tiempo, yo lo he tenido que soportar desde secundaria ahora es tu turno- tratando de contener la risa - Al hemos sacado algo bueno de esto, me veré libre de él.

- ¿Hemos kimosabi? Sabes, he llegado al punto que he decidido que saldré con él, iré a Junsekyo y jamás me volveré a verme envuelto en estos problemas. Decidido, en cuanto vea a Nabiki le voy a dar mi respuesta. Por cierto, hoy no regreso con nosotros de la escuela.

-No, mencionó que tenía cosas que hacer, de seguro entre ellas es hablar con Kuno. Ellos dos si que parecen pareja se complementan muy bien, ella sabe administrar y él tiene el dinero.

Ranma estaba completamente decidido, por un día iba a ser la chica más encantadora, si algo había aprendido en estos años es que como mujer nadie se le podía resistir, era más consiente de sus encantos que ninguna otra mujer.

Había sufrido miles de frustraciones, humillaciones y se había inscrito a un sin fin de competencias, rifas, actividades extraescolares solo para volver a Jusenkyo y ahora no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad por más que lo intentara, sólo debía controlar la situación para evitar desagradables situaciones.

Entro en la habitación que compartía con su padre y decididamente fue al último cajón de su cómoda, hurgo entre calcetines y ropa de entrenamiento y allí en el fondo estaba un vestido y zapatos blancos, recuerdo de la vez que al sufrir un golpe en la cabeza había repudiado su parte masculina.

- Creo que el blanco te sienta muy bien, si no puedo prestarte alguno de mis vestidos o quizás puedas usar uno de los que te regalo Picolette. Acabo de ir a comprar tus pasajes para China - adelantándose a cualquier queja o grosería - ahora vayamos al precio –guardando silencio unos instantes- Kuno tiene todo planeado para que pasen un día en su hacienda de Kyoto, ni me mires con esos ojos, trate de negociar con él y fue lo menos que pude obtener, estaba apunto de comprar pasajes también para él, cree que es su deber acompañarte ya que le tuve que inventar que tenías que ver a un familiar enfermo. Ahora él está abajo esperando a tu parte femenina.

- Trago saliva lentamente- Que rápido. No debería saber que a una mujer no se le puede tratar así, ya entiendo porque no ha tenido novias.

- Quiere oír de tus propias palabras que aceptas salir con él, tienes 5 minutos para bajar - entregándole un comprobante del pago del viaje.

Ahora las cosas estaban sobre la mesa, solemnemente fue al baño y tomó el teléfono de la regadera y se mojó.

En el salón de té de la familia Tendo se encontraban Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, Genma y misteriosamente Akane había desaparecido del mapa, seguramente para evitar una recaída en la decisión de Kuno.

- Así que viene a visitar a Ranma - decía Soun Tendo mientras le ofrecía una taza de té verde a su invitado.

-Si señor vengo a invitarla a salir y espero que tenga su aceptación.

-Ah si claro… -volteando a ver furiosamente a Genma panda - Cobarde – decía entre dientes - no sé que quiera decir pero bueno una salida de amigos no tiene nada de malo.

-Es que no es una…

- Hola Kunooo – Ranma hacía su aparición coquetamente, tenía que evitar que Kuno lo avergonzara más de lo normal.

- Cabellos de fuego no sabes que gusto me da volverte a ver. Hoy no te vi en clase, no sabes que difícil se me hace no verte cada día. Espérame un momento amada mía, tengo que terminar de hablar con el señor Tendo, le estoy pidiendo su autorización…

-Interrumpiéndolo otra vez- Vamonos al jardín Kuno - decía cantarinamente – nuetras cosas de pareja deben ser privadas- mientras lo jalaba del kimono. Aquí nadie podrá interrumpirnos, esta bien acepto salir contigo.

Kuno estaba por hacerle la petición, eso era lo que más le encantaba de ella, su atrevimiento.

-Mi vida, mi amor – asfixiándola con un abrazo - no sabes como me encanta que lleves los pantalones en nuestra relación.

- Cállate – dándole un puñetazo en la cara - no sabes como he deseado salir contigo sólo que quiero que quede bien claro que en la noche estaremos de vuelta a aquí y no intentarás alguna de tus excentricidades - diciéndolo en el tono más suave posible - ya sabes que por mi pasaría una vida contigo... odiándote -en voz baja.

- Iremos a un lugar muy especial mi amor – tomándola del hombro - de niño solía ir de vacaciones, y muy pronto nuestros hijos jugarán ahí y nuestros nietos jajaa que felicidad.

- Nuncaaaa – tratándose de controlar para no darle otro puñetazo - ah si jajaja claro, como no – deshaciéndose del brazo de Kuno que ahora la tomaba por la cadera.

- Entonces paso a recogerte el viernes aquí saliendo de la escuela. ¿Está bien?


End file.
